<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кровавые желания by KisVani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231329">Кровавые желания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani'>KisVani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Consensual Violence, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Masochism, Open relationships (sort of), Repressed Desires, Sadism, demonic physiology, pwp without sex, vaggie need a therapist now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вэгги не готова к некоторым сексуальным фантазиям Чарли, но (почти) не против того, чтобы Чарли пошла с ними к Аластору.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кровавые желания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Демоны всегда остаются демонами. И определенные вещи в них грешники понять не способны. Или, во всяком случае, им такие вещи невероятно трудно принять.</p><p>Когда Чарли впервые рассказала Вэгги, чего она хочет, то та отдернула руку от прикосновения и в ужасе уставилась на Чарли.</p><p>— Ты сама спросила, — сказала смутившаяся Чарли. — Спросила о моих интимных фантазиях.</p><p>Вэгги хохотнула, но скорее истерично.</p><p>— Я думала, что это поза шестьдесят девять или футфетиш, или наряд горничной... что-то такое.</p><p>Вэгги видела неловкость Чарли, но это не меняло того, что она описала всего парой минут ранее. Того, что Вэгги не могла ей дать.</p><p>— Я не говорю, что это обязательно, — Чарли убрала прядь волос за ухо и посмотрела Вэгги в глаза. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было дискомфортно хоть в чем-то.</p><p>Вэгги снова хохотнула.</p><p>— Ну да. Мне дискомфортно от ИДЕИ, что мне будут ломать кости, вспарывать живот или выдергивать наружу внутренности.</p><p>— Когда ты так говоришь, то это правда звучит не очень, — Чарли нахмурилась, — но, если по согласию и потом применить магию, чтобы быстрее зажило, то...</p><p>Она заметила взгляд Вэгги и оборвала рассуждения на полуслове.</p><p>— Я не настаиваю, — развела руками Чарли. — Нет — значит, нет. В конце концов секс должен нравиться обеим. Прости, что заговорила об этом.</p><p>— Ну... я же сама спросила, — Вэгги постаралась улыбнуться, чтобы разрядить обстановку.</p><p>Несколько лет назад, когда она только оказалась в аду, она не допустила бы, что хоть у кого-то могли быть эротические фантазии о том, что при жизни его скорее всего убило бы. Но в этом месте быстро перестаешь чему-то удивляться. А когда дело касалось урожденных демонов, то человеческие принципы вовсе отступали на второй план. Ведь, когда живешь и взрослеешь в мире, где почти любые раны заживают, а все увечья и болезни временны, этого времени у тебя вечность (минус риск ежегодного появления ангелов), то ко многому относишься иначе.</p><p>Но Вэгги было сложно соотнести желание причинять боль с Чарли. Ее милой, радостной и светлой Чарли.</p><p>После того случая они не обсуждали кровавые фантазии Чарли, ту вполне устраивал обычный секс, Вэгги тоже, и тот разговор она предпочла задвинуть так глубоко в недра памяти, как получилось… а потом на пороге Отеля появился Аластор, и все покатилось в пасть Сатане.</p><p>Прошел почти месяц со дня интервью, у Отеля появилось несколько новых постояльцев, и дела шли вроде бы неплохо.</p><p>— Вэгги, а как бы ты отнеслась, ну, чисто гипотетически, воплоти я свои сексуальные фантазии не с тобой, а с кем-то другим? — спросила Чарли, когда они расстилали постель и готовились лечь спать.</p><p>Неожиданный вопрос застал Вэгги врасплох.</p><p>— Как к измене, — сказала она, не задумываясь, и добавила с недоумением: — В смысле, сексуальные фантазии — это то, чем ты делишься с тем, с кем занимаешься сексом, разве нет?</p><p>Чарли вздохнула.</p><p>— Именно эти ты не хочешь воплощать, а я не собираюсь давить и...</p><p>Тут Вэгги вспомнила их разговор.</p><p>— Ты нашла ту, кто согласен? — спросила она, во рту пересохло.</p><p>— Я не уверена, — ответила Чарли. — То есть я думала о вариантах. Но сама понимаешь, я же не пойду к Ха...</p><p>— Не называй его имя при мне, — зашипела Вэгги, только поняв, что Чарли собирается вспомнить своего бывшего.</p><p>— Остальные будут насмехаться, причем над тобой, — спокойно продолжила Чарли, взбивая подушку, — не идти же к Энджелу. Не потому, что я плохо к нему отношусь, но, понимаешь, платить я точно не стану. А с женщинами он согласен разве что за деньги… И это как-то совсем нехорошо.</p><p>Вэгги сглотнула. Она и подумать не могла, что Чарли размышляет над своими фантазиями, и они так ее гнетут, что она всерьез допускала мысли о, Сатана побери, Энджеле.</p><p>— Но вот Аластор может согласиться, — сказала тем временем Чарли и Вэгги вздрогнула.</p><p>— Что? — выдавила она, ей хотелось закричать, что она не подпустит этого оверлорда к Чарли на пушечный выстрел... но Вэгги выдохнула и постаралась спросить как можно спокойнее, пусть голос и сбился: — Ты у него еще не узнавала?</p><p>— Нет, — помотала головой Чарли. — Хотела узнать, не против ли ты самой идеи.</p><p>— А… если я скажу, что против? — осторожно спросила Вэгги.</p><p>Чарли избегала смотреть на неё, она поправляла уголок одеяла и зачем-то разглаживала пододеяльник.</p><p>— Тогда я больше об этом не заговорю, — тихо проговорила Чарли. — Мне правда важно, что ты думаешь, но…</p><p>Она прикусила губу. Вэгги устало потерла виски, раньше она не страдала мигренями, но, видимо, они входили в обязательный адский пакет страданий. Вместе с моральной дилеммой о том, можно ли воспользоваться влиянием на свою девушку и что-то ей запретить. В любой другой ситуации Вэгги не сомневалась бы. Если бы дело не касалось секса и Радио-Демона (чтобы его засосало в пустоту, откуда он никогда не выберется).</p><p>— Хорошо, если Аластор согласится, то… ты можешь… ну, ты поняла, — наконец сказала Вэгги, — только при одном условии.</p><p>Чарли пристально посмотрела на неё. Она даже не моргала и, кажется, не дышала.</p><p>— Я не хочу ничего об этом знать или слышать, — продолжила Вэгги. — Мне и так достаточно плохо от одной мысли.</p><p>— Но ты не против? — серьезно спросила Чарли. — Не надо соглашаться из чувства вины или чего-то такого. Я… готова на компромисс.</p><p>— Я не против, — Вэгги села на кровать. — И это и так компромисс, разве нет?</p><p>Чарли кивнула и сама забралась на кровать, а потом потянулась поцеловать Вэгги.</p><p>Любопытство сгубило кошку. Или, в их случае, моль. Потому что кто-кто, а Хаск всегда шумно заявлял, что не хочет ничего знать, а предпочитает существовать в полном неведенье.</p><p>Вэгги же чувствовала, что не может.</p><p>Ничего не поменялось. На первый взгляд. Чарли была жизнерадостной и весело щебетала с постояльцами и Аластором. Сам Аластор устраивал привычные уже выступления, появлялся и исчезал, когда ему взбредет в голову. Попеременно то запугивал грешников, то раздражал всех до белого каления. В общем, он оставался привычным собой.</p><p>Но Вэгги видела, как заметно расслабилась Чарли. Перепады настроения стали не такими резкими. Шумная настойчивость и деятельность никуда не делись, но из них пропала нервная напряженность, она просто упорно твердила свое, но не пыталась переубедить всех прямо сейчас.</p><p>И, хотя Вэгги не хотелось этого признавать, но и в сексе Чарли стала нежнее и неспешнее. Не то что раньше она была грубой, вовсе нет, но всегда будто куда-то торопилась. Вэгги считала, что это просто ее особенность, с которой ничего нельзя сделать, но, похоже, дело было в другом.</p><p>Аластор… Ну, его Вэгги не знала так хорошо, как Чарли. Но ей казалось, что теперь он чаще действительно участвовал в делах Отеля, а не просто бродил вокруг, изображая, что чем-то занят.</p><p>В их взаимодействии с Чарли появилось больше взаимопонимания. Раньше они спорили (если можно так назвать полные иронии и яда, но безупречно вежливые предложения Аластора и максимально нейтрально-дружелюбные отказы Чарли), а теперь их мнения или совпадали, или, после короткого обмена взглядами, кто-то отступал.</p><p>Вэгги злилась. Недоумевала. Боялась за Чарли. Ревновала и ненавидела себя за это чувство. Ненавидела Аластора. Хотела стереть его из их жизней так, будто бы он никогда не приходил. Но опасалась, что Чарли будет несчастной.</p><p>А еще Вэгги хотела понять. Разобраться в том, что происходит, потому что фантазия пасовала каждый раз, подкидывая какие-то безумные сцены. Так что Вэгги решила, что нужно решить проблему раз и навсегда.</p><p>Она смотрела, как Чарли и Аластор беседуют, стоя на верхней площадке лестницы, ведущей в холл. Вэгги вздохнула несколько раз, морально готовясь, а потом решительно зашагала по ступеням, стараясь, чтобы ее приближение было не только видно, но и слышно.</p><p>Аластор и Чарли действительно заметили Вэгги и замолчали.</p><p>— Я полагаю, у нас проблемы? — насмешливо спросил Аластор, склоняя голову набок. — Мы нарушили комендантский час?</p><p>— Сейчас середина дня, так что вряд ли, — ответила Чарли, а потом посмотрела на Вэгги и мягко улыбнулась: — Но ты правда выглядишь встревоженной. Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Да, — сказала Вэгги и посмотрела сначала на нее, потом на Аластора. — Я хочу посмотреть на то, что вы делаете.</p><p>Аластор выгнул бровь, его острозубая улыбка стала шире.</p><p>— Насколько я могу судить, ты сейчас на нас смотришь. Или я неправильно понимаю?</p><p>— Я не об этом, — скривилась Вэгги. — А том, что вы делаете за закрытыми дверями.</p><p>Аластор изобразил задумчивость.</p><p>— Боюсь, я не понимаю. Можешь уточнить, о каких дверях речь? Потому что я заинтригован.</p><p>Вэгги сжала зубы, чтобы не высказать все ругательства, которые так и рвались наружу.</p><p>— Ал, прекрати, — произнесла Чарли.</p><p>Она протянула руку к его запястью, будто собиралась взяться за него, но остановилась, так и не коснувшись. Аластор молча проследил за движение и сам сжал ее пальцы.</p><p>— Если ты передумала и правда хочешь знать, что и как мы делаем, то я не буду против, — сказала Чарли. — Ал, а ты? И прошу, не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чем речь.</p><p>Аластор пожал плечами.</p><p>— Если это развлечет вас обеих, то почему бы и нет?</p><p>Именно в этот момент на лестнице появился Энджел Даст. Судя по короткой ночной рубашке, которая открывала намного больше, чем скрывала, мягким тапочкам и волосам, стоящим дыбом еще больше обычного, он только проснулся. Это в три часа дня!</p><p>— Если бы я не знал, какие вы трое ханжи, то решил бы, что обсуждаете тройничок! — заявил Энджел, рассматривая Аластора, Вэгги и Чарли.</p><p>Чарли мгновенно зарделась.</p><p>— Тебе заняться нечем? — рыкнула Вэгги. — Хаск выгнал тебя из бара, а все порно-ролики засмотрены до дыр или что?</p><p>— Во-первых, Хаск меня не выгонял, а вежливо попросил уйти. Еще ночью. Возможно, сейчас он передумал. Но я уважаю его мнение…</p><p>Хмыкнула даже Чарли.</p><p>— Во-вторых, — продолжил Энджел, — я не смотрю порно, даже со своим участием. Это скучно и бесполезно. Но, если не хотите говорить, ладно. Я просто пытался быть вежливым и мирно поговорить, но раз так — пойду поищу какую-нибудь еду.</p><p>С этими словами он зашагал вниз по лестнице, мурлыкая себе под нос веселенький мотивчик.</p><p>— Чарли, дорогая, можно я его убью? — вполголоса спросил Аластор.</p><p>— Нет, нельзя, — ответила Чарли.</p><p>— Жаль, — вздохнул Аластор.</p><p>Вэгги нервно рассмеялась. Для сохранения морального спокойствия, она предпочитала думать, что они просто так шутят.</p><p>Тем же вечером Вэгги вспоминала этот разговор и запоздало жалела о том, куда ее привело любопытство.</p><p>Все трое были в номере Аластора. Вэгги могла бы сказать, что он многое здесь поменял, но правда была в том, что это место даже не выглядело частью Отеля. Нигде в нем не было таких панелей на стенах, не было пола из плохо подогнанных серых досок, а комната точно не была такой вытянутой, с единственным маленьким окошком в дальней стене. Вэгги была более чем уверена: если она подойдет к нему выглянет наружу, то увидит вовсе не заросший сад и огни Пентаграм-Сити вдалеке.</p><p>Но Вэгги не подходила к окну, она сидела, сжавшись, в широком кресле, обивка которого пахла пылью и затхлостью, и не могла оторвать взгляда от Аластора и Чарли. Те устроились на узкой деревянной кровати. Или, скорее, каркасе кровати, потому что матраса на ней не было, только закрытая широкой доской обрешетка.</p><p>И Чарли, и Аластор не раздевались, только сняли то, что стесняло движения. Красный плащ и коралловый пиджак остались на вешалке в шаге от двери, обувь стояла у изножья кровати.</p><p>Аластор лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, Вэгги не заметила, куда он дел свой монокль, но заметила, как Чарли практически села Аластору на бедра, упираясь коленями по обе стороны от них. Она развязала его галстук-бабочку и повесила его на столбик кровати, расстегнула рубашку Аластора...</p><p>Из кресла Вэгги видела плечо и спину Чарли, но не ее лицо, однако неожиданно мягкая, почти ласковая улыбка Аластора и его полуприкрытые глаза были как раз хорошо видны.</p><p>Если и был какой-то условный сигнал или знак — Вэгги его не уловила. Она смотрела, как Чарли бережно разводила полы рубашки Аластора, а потом без предупреждения или каких бы то ни было слов вонзила удлинившиеся когти ему в солнечное сплетение.</p><p>Аластор не проронил ни звука, только резко выдохнул. Застонал он, когда Чарли погрузила в его тело когти второй руки почти в том же месте и с трещащим звуком, от которого волосы на затылке Вэгги поднялись дыбом, и развела ладони в стороны.</p><p>Вэгги порадовалась тому, что со своего места видела только обтянутую белой рубашкой спину Чарли и распущенные светлые волосы, потому что она не была уверена, что хочет детально рассматривать, как расходятся под пальцами Чарли плоть и кожа Аластора.</p><p>От хлюпающего звука, с которым Чарли погрузила руку в раскрывшееся перед ней тело Аластора, и от нового стона Вэгги все-таки дернулась, сжимая подлокотники кресла, и отвела взгляд. Тут-то она и увидела, что в комнате стало темнее: у стен, клубясь у пола, вокруг мебели, у ножки торшера, сгущались тени. Они двигались, поблескивали дырами глаз, перепрыгивали с одного места на другое. И за новым стоном Аластора Вэгги явно услышала шепот из всех уголков комнаты. Она сглотнула и снова посмотрела в сторону кровати и вздрогнула еще раз, ведь над головой Чарли виднелись слегка загнутые рога: она успела перекинуться в демоническую форму.</p><p>Аластор вскрикнул и выгнулся, вцепляясь в спинку кровати, оставляя на ней царапины, а Чарли подалась вперед, и Вэгги услышала треск, громче и сильнее, чем в самом начале. А потом Чарли дернула, и Вэгги увидела в ее руке обломок ребра, покрытый плотью. Дрожь прошла по ее позвоночнику, когда Чарли отбросила его. Словно ненужную деталь из игрушки, которую ей пришло в голову разобрать. Обломок кости стукнул об пол, и вокруг него мгновенно сгрудились тени, а Чарли подняла руку, и даже со своего места Вэгги видела, что она поднесла пальцы ко рту, облизывая. Аластор открыл глаза, когда Чарли поднесла другую руку к его рту и провела окровавленными пальцами, пачкая губы и зубы. Теперь казалось, будто Аластор успел кого-то съесть. Он не прекращал улыбаться.</p><p>Когда Вэгги смотрела на них, то ощущала не сексуальное возбуждение в прямом смысле, но нечто явно не имеющее отношения к отвращению.</p><p>Аластор приподнял голову, глянул на нее и, растянув окровавленный рот в усмешке еще шире предыдущей, спросил:</p><p>— Не хочешь присоединиться?</p><p>Чарли молча обернулась через плечо, посмотрела на Вэгги. И вот от взгляда Чарли Вэгги вскочила и вылетела за дверь, стараясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце.</p><p>Самым страшным было не то, что она увидела, а то, что ей на долю секунды правда захотелось подойти к ним и… она не была уверена: или протянуть руку и сжать пальцы на том же ребре, что и Чарли и выдернуть его вместе с ней, или лечь рядом с Аластором, позволить острым когтям вспороть и ее плоть.</p><p>Вэгги закрыла глаза ладонями и застонала.</p><p>С десяток тяжелых вздохов спустя, выругавшись на испанском, она пошла в сторону их с Чарли номера. Ей нужен был душ, спиртное. И, возможно, лоботомия.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Чарли тряхнула головой и сжала руками распоротую плоть, жгучая магия прошлась по костям, мышцам, коже и нервам, восстанавливая и соединяя.<p>Аластор накрыл ладонью ее окровавленные пальцы.</p><p>— Я сам, — сказал он, и огненные всполохи заменились черно-красным туманом.</p><p>Тени, таившиеся у стен, приблизились, наполняя комнату тьмой и шепотом, вперемежку с радиопомехами. После того, как Вэгги выскочила за дверь, не было необходимости таиться.</p><p>Чарли наклонилась, ее рога царапнули высокую спинку кровати, и поцеловала Аластора. В такие вечера он позволял ей, а не отстранялся от прикосновения губ. И, более того, даже находил в поцелуях определенную прелесть. Особенно, если Чарли кусала его до крови или давала укусить себя.</p><p>— Вэгги испугалась, — сказала Чарли, отстраняясь от него и пересаживаясь на край кровати, тени сгрудились у ее ног, учуяв кровь Аластора на брюках, но быстро отступили, поняв, что это не он.</p><p>— Дай ей время, моя дорогая, — ответил Аластор, запрокидывая голову и закрывая глаза. — Она обязательно придет к нам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>